Impossible Conquest
by xLightEvadesDarknessX
Summary: Short story - A new girl arrives at Domino high, one that Yami is dared to make his new conquest, not like he's complaining at all. Fem Yugi/Yami - The usual side pairings ]
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a short story, I don't know long as of yet =[ It's something that's been constantly nagging at my mind so I decided to get it over with and write it down. Sorry if it's rushed, I did this chapter fairly quick so I'd need to give it a recheck.

Enjoy c:

Chapter 1-

A female voice rang out in the distance, the once slumbering male fully awake and alert, his eyelids fluttering until two striking crimson jewels were revealed. He turned on his side and drank in the time on his clock. It was time to get up, no wonder his sister called out for him. He groaned, his hands fiercely rubbing at his eyes to rid of the blurriness that had gathered from his lack of sleep. He knew he shouldn't have stayed up texting that girl.

 _What was her name again?_

"Wake up big bro!" She squealed before making a bold move and pouncing on her brother who lay concealed beneath the covers, his body instantly jerking from the impact made between both of their bodies.

"AGH- DAMNIT MANA!" He sucked in a deep breath that was ripped out of him. "Do you feel the need to do that _every_ morning?"

She giggled in response, her hand raised as a silly attempt to stifle them. "Oh come now, I do a better job than that alarm of yours!"

"Whatever." He mumbled, his hands pulling his sister closer to his body. In an instant he was above her, his fingers mercilessly attacking her sides in sweet revenge.

"no no no!" She cried out, her giggles spurting out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her eyes began to water, her legs kicking at the sheets subconsciously "I give, I give!"

He didn't seem satisfied. No, not at all. Deciding to up it a notch, he gave her a noogie that had the bundle in his arms squealing in surprise, her pleads becoming more pronounced. But through it all she couldn't stop giggling, she was so ticklish! "What did you say, little sis?" Yami pushed, a huge grin gracing his lips.

Through her fit of giggles, she was able to gasp out a couple of words that thankfully had her brother releasing her. "I-..P-Promise I won't..Do that.. again!"

"Good girl." He smiled, his hands blindly seeking out his phone that he's sure he dropped on his bed before falling to sleep in mid-text. Once locating his phone that worked its way under his pillow, he powered it up and read through 16 new messages that he received from 16 various girls, some persistent in gaining a reply. Too bad they weren't going to receive one.

"I'll tell mum you are awake, she said we are having pancakes for breakfast." She jumped down from the bed and approached the door. She knew what her brother was up to all the time and couldn't help her heart drop in disappointment. Over the years, her brother has been playing with girls hearts, leading them on and then breaking them when he has no more use for them. She's not sure what transformed him into something so evil, she could only pinpoint it to the heightening popularity that's led his mind to be intoxicated with desires.

She wants her loving brother back.

Even though he's changed over the years, he still treats her like he always did. He showered her with affection, but it doesn't compensate for how he treats other people. She's had her heart broken by a guy before. Yes, her brother got his fists involved and granted him a piece of his mind but doesn't he see that he's doing exactly what Miko did to her a few months ago if not worse?

She left with a sigh that was almost inaudible. She often found herself debating whether to voice her concerns to her brother, but immediately dropped that idea as soon as it came. She cannot take a risk when their precious bond could crumble from a mere fight over his day to day lifestyle.

Yami held a palm to his mouth to stifle his yawns. It was too early for comfort, unfortunately, he had no choice but to get ready and commence a new day. Mindset, he left his bedroom and entered his en-suite to take a soothing shower. It was the only way to keep him awake at ungodly hours in the morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Yami slammed the car door shut behind him that belonged to his precious cherry red Lambo. Normally he'd drive something less costly to school but had the urge to flaunt his baby to the world. "Come on baby, let's get you running, let me hear you purr." He let the engine run, his foot working the gas pedal to hear that beautiful roar that he adores, his eyes closing to savor the moment.

"Some would think you were reaching your orgasm with that look, I can't believe how close you are to this car."

Yami merely gasped, his hands stroking the wheel protectively as if to assure his precious that his sister didn't mean the words she spoke. He glared at the road ahead of him. "Take that back. This 'car' you call her is not just a car, she's my precious, my baby and she has a name, use it!"

Mana scoffed in distaste, the word ruby never leaving her lips "It's just a car."

"No, you see.." He seemed to take that comment to the heart, his hands held over his chest "My girl takes me places, she's loyal and-"

"A car." She added, her eyes anywhere but on her insane brother "It's just a car, can we go?"

He huffed but obliged. They were running late as it was without the extra distraction. Less than five minutes later they arrived at the all too familiar building, both siblings leaving Ruby to approach the building to start another long day of school.

None knowing of what was to come when they enter through those doors.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yo Yams!"

Said male swiveled around to acknowledge his friend, his hand raised in greeting "Joey! Nice to see you pal."

The guy named 'Joey' grinned, his eyes shining "You too! So.. Did you meet up with anyone last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He knew his friend understood the hidden meaning.

"Ah." He clicked his tongue "Not last night Joey, I had things to do."

"That's unfortunate." He frowned, their conversation dwindling since they'd normally laugh about Yami's previous conquest until the bell rang. He leaned up against the locker in deep thought. What could they talk about that's of little interest? "So.. Me an' moneybags had anotha' fight yesterday."

Yami stared blankly at the mention of his cousin. He was aware of the rivalry between the two, he was always in the midst of their heated arguments. He's pretty convinced that they have a 'thing' for each other, it only seemed plausible with their continuous bickering and the close proximity when they are in a debate over something unintelligent. He couldn't count on his hands how many times they nearly kissed when in a fit of rage.

"I see. About what if I may ask?"

Joey gave a sheepish grin at his friends question. Yami could've sworn he saw a blush "We were arguin' an' all.. You know, the usual. Then out of the blue I said he was only buying that huge tower to compensate for his tiny you know what." He gestured towards his lower region, his blush darkening "And then he made an intelligent comeback, ya know how he is that bastard! He said I was delusional to believe such foolish ideas and then countered on me, telling me that I'm miniature size." He shook his head, fists shaking. Again the blush was visible Yami noted. "He was dishonouring me as a guy an' I wouldn't have that at all so I pulled my pants down and gave him a piece of my mind!"

Yami's jaw dropped, his eyes widening in disbelief "You actually did that? For the love of Ra Joey, I didn't know you had the balls!"

Joey stood proud, his head held high "Yep, I can show you if you like."

"No." Was his immediate response, his hands cupping his head "That would be a blinding sight I would wish to forget."

Joey soon changed his posture, his eyes gleaming with amusement "Your cousin didn't mind the sight, he's perfectly fine with my master reveal!"

"Enough of that." Yami cried, his body on autopilot as he walked away from his friend. He needed to head into the bathroom to wash away the metal images he had unfortunately received. Curse Joey and his need to torment him!

"Well cya later Yami!" He called out, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He bowed his head and stomped away in a sulk "I forgot to ask Yami if he had some food, I'm starving." He decided to ask him later, if only he cut straight to the point..

-x-x-x-x-x-

Yami, after clearing his mind from the mental images his dearest friend gave him, entered his classroom and took a seat at his desk. He watched everyone pile in, his eyes falling on all the girls that were approaching. He gave his prize smirk and greeted them all individually with a nod of his head. "How can I help you ladies?" He leaned back while admiring the blushes that adorned their faces. He nearly snorted in amusement. Too easy.

"We were wondering if you were free tonight Yami." One spoke up, her body rocking from side to side. "We could accompany you home."

Yami's mouth twitched into a victorious smirk "You mean _all_ four of you?"

"Of course!" The blond on the far end agreed, they had already discussed it "We thought the more the merrier?"

"I'm on." He eyed their bodies up and down, dazzling them with a wink that had them swooning "Be around mine at five, I want you out the door by eight."

"Yes, Yami." They nodded their agreement and left Yami's table to gather at their own. They rather not face their teachers wrath, he appeared to be in one of his outraged moods, again.

"Settle down you bunch of fools." He snapped, his fingers rubbing at his temples. "Because you don't know how to behave like the young adult you are supposed to be, I had to work overtime keeping the lot of you after school for detention. That caused me to miss a date with my fiancée on our anniversary. The cause was unnecessary, she broke it off with me!" He growled out in exasperation, the small rant exhausting him up until the point where he collapsed on his chair. "I knew I shouldn't have arrived here today, In addition, I'll be handing you some papers to complete. Do it, those who disagree or make any sort of protest will have me to deal with and I assure you it won't be pretty."

A few groaned but did as they were told and made no protest. They often wondered how he got the job of teaching in the first place, are schools actually employing those who are not committed to their chosen career?

"Oh and before you put pen to paper we have a new student that will be joining us today."

As if on time the door opened and in entered a girl clad in the usual school uniform. She had creamy and smooth skin, her long violet-tipped hair cascading down her back in streams that stopped at her waist. Silky blonde bangs frame her flawlessly structured face concealing delicate amethyst gems that were currently narrowed at their unsuspecting teacher. Yami was shell-shocked, his expression failing to be concealed by a mask he normally built up to stop his emotions from filtering out. He let his eyes roam her body, his throat going dry as he drank in her curves and structure. She was like a goddess, a goddess who he needs to have.

"My name is Yugi Muto, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

That voice, so angelic and smooth, sweet and innocent, but demanding authority all the same. It had Yami's head spinning which was an odd sensation. He noticed her eyes were soft, her gaze away from their teacher and on her fellow students. He didn't understand her, he was sure she was glaring moments ago.

"Ah Yugi, it's a pleasure to meet you too." His tone held fake interest that was more than obvious. "If you will please take a seat so I can get started."

She gave a brief nod of her head and took a seat a few rows down from Yami's own desk. He had the urge to kick the guy off the seat next to him so she could take the seat near him but resisted his urges. That would be absurd.

"Here are the papers, grab them yourself." He muttered, hand flicking forward to throw the papers on the desk "Be done in 40 minutes, I will NOT repeat what happened yesterday, understood?"

"Understood sir."

"Good."

Once Yami collected his papers and offered his lazy teacher one of his famous glares, he settled back down on his chair and gazed out the corner of his eye at Yugi who was tapping her pen on the desk to an imaginary beat. He had to admit she appeared adorable deep in thought, but immediately brushed that thought away. She's just a girl with one thing he wants and he'll be sure to get it.

Just a little charm is needed.

"Yami, I don't see your hand moving!"

"Sorry sir." He sighed when everyone's gaze was on him, he honestly needs to have words with his teacher.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yo Yams!" Joey called, his hands waving in the air to gain his friends attention. Yami halted in his tracks while waiting for his friend to approach.

"What is it Joey?"

"Did you see that new girl!" It wasn't a question, of course he did. They were in the same class. "What do you think, I give her a 10/10."

"Are you not gay?" Yami raised an eyebrow in question. He's pretty sure he has a thing for Seto and from what he gathered, Seto was definitely a man.

"I'm Bi!"

"Whatever."

"So you never told me what you think!" Joey pressed, his eyes big with childlike curiosity.

"Ehh, I'd give her an six." He lied, she was definitely a ten and more, but he didn't want Joey to know that. Normally he'd rate them below a six, Yugi was lucky.

"Damn dude, even I have to say that score is harsh!" He held a hand over his heart "I think your rating scale is broken, that's totally wrong man.."

"Different opinions Joey, we all have them." He rolled his eyes when his friend gave him a pout. Honestly, his friend was like a child.

"True dat." He scanned the hallway and instantly perked up when he caught sight of their friends "Hey guys, over here!" He waved them other, his grin widening as they approached."

"How's it hanging?" Bakura asked, his arm around his boyfriend who smiled cheerily in greeting.

"Not bad." Yami responded in a vague tone, his eyebrows knitted together as he stared off in the distance at something or someone that had his friends noticing and turning towards his line of sight. Their eyes fell on the new girl who was opening her locker. She was by herself, but it appeared she didn't mind since she seemed serene, her eyes shining while her phone was held to her ear.

"I wonder who she's speaking to."

"Boyfriend perhaps?" Yami inquired, his curiosity piquing. It didn't go unnoticed.

"I'll be right back." Marik smirked before approaching the female who was still engaged in a phone call. The group watched in incredulity as Marik halted in front of the female and coughed to gain her attention. She placed her hand over the receiver to prevent any noise from filtering through and acknowledged the newcomer with a nod of her head. They talked for a few moments, Marik later returning to his spot beside his friends with a solemn look. The girl, Yugi, glanced at their group and laughed before walking away, the phone back to her ear.

"What happened?" Malik asked, he was worried due to the emotion that made an appearance on his boyfriends face. It was unusual.

"I'm not sure.." He rubbed the back of his neck "Seriously, I don't know."

Yami frowned, his eyes narrowed "Did she threaten you? Say something to offend you?"

"Yes." He bowed his head "She asked if I wanted a hug."

"What the hell dude, that was so rude of her! That's like assault!" Bakura teased, his hand held over his mouth to stop his chuckles from eluding past his lips. "Was that all?"

"Shut up Baka. You know how I get when people offer me affection!"

"Oh yes, you turn demonic that's for sure. I'm surprised you didn't pull a knife out on her." He sped off as enraged violet eyes fell on him, the owner of said eyes chasing him with a promise he will kill him if he ever catches him. Bakura didn't take the chance, he ran with all his might. Fuck school, he has his own life to protect.

"They never learn." Ryou shook his head in embarrassment. He's always the one who needs to keep Bakura at bay.

"Well I'm going to class, I don't want another detention." Yami ignored the two blurs off in the distance and turned his attention back towards his friends.

"I'm coming with. If those two want to be late and have a detention then so be it. I won't be waiting for them."

"Nor will I." Ryou slung his bag over his shoulders, the bell ringing out simultaneously.

What an eventful day so far.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After many tedious lessons later, all the students sighed in relief when the bell for lunch rang out. Yami, in particular, shot up from his seat and rushed out of the door in a heartbeat, he had to use the men's room and he'd be damned if he were to wait longer than necessary. He hurried down the corridor before his friends could summon him back, he had no time to prance around. Turning the corner swiftly, pain engulfed his head which he immediately cupped out of instinct. He peered down behind his bangs in wonderment, his eyes zoning in on the new student cupping her head on the floor. He grimaced, was that blood?

Realization immediately struck him. He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes blurring. What could he say? "Uh.. Are you ok?"

"Yup, I'm perfect. Getting hit is how I like to start my day." She rose from the ground, her back turned to Yami "I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Yami grabbed her wrist. Bad idea. She turned around, her eyes piercing and intimidating. He recoiled back like her touch burnt, the action sent a wave of pain behind his eyes. He mentally cursed, his eyes closed to gain his composure.

She sighed, a hand held over her own head "I'm sorry.." She pulled out a packet of tissues and used one to wipe the blood from her nose and hands "Things like this happen, I shouldn't blame you for this unfortunate and obviously unintentional occurrence." She offered him the sweetest smile she could muster and gave a reassuring nod. "Don't sweat it."

"If you are sure.." He was hesitant to leave, he made her bleed for the love of Ra. "At least let me take you to the nurses office?"

"No need." She raised an eyebrow "It's just a bit of blood, no big deal." She shrugged and turned to leave "Just make sure you watch where you are going, I swear this school needs a stop sign, these halls are lethal."

He watched her leave down the hall until she was nowhere in sight. Not once did she flirt with him, at least he didn't think so. She hardly even gave him a second glance. He frowned at that thought, that was bizarre if not unusual.

"There you are!"

Yami snapped his head to the right and growled "What is it guys?"

"Someone is grouchy today, what's happened?"

Yami glared at Marik, he always commented on his mood. It pissed him off. "None of your business."

"Aww comon' Yams, don't be like that!" Joey grabbed his friend by the shoulder to get his attention, he grinned knowingly "Is it that new girl?"

"No." He shrugged his hand off, side stepping to the side to keep distance between them.

Bakura snickered "It so is! Did she reject you or something?"

Yami gave a bitter chuckle, his eyes locking with auburn "You've got to be kidding me, who would reject me?"

"He's right.. Even I wouldn't." Malik ignored the glare his lover sent him. It was true, Yami screamed sex appeal in his leather. Who wouldn't be attractive to such a charming piece of art?

Bakura and Marik shared similar glances, their faces breaking out into identical smirks. It had Yami's stomach turning, that look wasn't good at all.

"Yamiiiii.." Bakura sang, his eyes growing larger with fake innocence.

"We have a dare for you!" They both chirped simultaneously, their eyes shining with sick fascination.

"A dare?" He smirked "Bring it on."

Sharing one more glance with his best friend, Marik let out a psychotic chuckle that had students nearby scurrying away in a haste to evade Marik. They knew what he was capable of and when such a sound escaped his lips, they understood that hell was going to go down.

"See if you can add Yugi to that long list of yours, make her your new conquest."

"No, I won't allow it." Malik glared at his boyfriend for suggesting that idea, it was pathetic!

"Oh give it a rest pretty-boy, it's all fun and games."

"LIKE HELL." He stormed off in anger, he was seething inside. He's tired of their immature antics, what twisted satisfaction do they gain from crushing someone else's heart? He knows one thing for sure, he's keeping out of it and there's nothing in the world that would make him play a part in their game. Nope, not at all.

"Your boyfriend is such a spoilsport, I'm glad my kitten isn't like that."

Ryou glowered at the floor "Only because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean what you are proposing to achieve is appropriate. Malik is accurate in what he's saying, he has all the rational reasons to be enraged. What do you think Joey?"

"I believe in karma, what else can I say?" He gave his modest friend a sheepish grin "Let these jerks get on with it, I won't be there to bail 'em out if things get down an' dirty ya know?"

"Agreed." Ryou and Joey soon walked away to find the fiery blond, they had a clear idea of where he'll be.

"Well that wasn't what I envisioned.."

Bakura sighed "You are so moronic Marik, did you truly believe they'd be all for it?"

"No.."

"Well then smart ass."

Yami rolled his eyes. He had stayed reserved through the bickering to evaluate the challenge more thoroughly. It only seemed fitting to go along with the dare and see how everything panned out, he already had a distinct idea of what the outcome would be. He smirked at his thoughts, he couldn't deny his desire for her, he had to possess her one way or another. "Game set."

"Damn straight, you are the man Yami."

Yami's smirk broadened, those were the words he preferred to hear on a daily basis "So when shall I begin?"

"Whenever you are ready."

 ** _He doesn't know what he's got himself into._**

-x-x-x-x-x-

(/.\\)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"I want you to get in two teams, all the boys on one side, all the girls on the other. Understood?" He held a notepad in his hand, his other gripping a pen that was raised towards the paper "I'll keep the score and tick whoever goes out. No foul play!"

Yami gathered up with his little groupies, his arms stretching behind his back to rid the unwelcome kinks, but mostly to reveal his toned abandoned to the ladies that were checking him out. They blushed and giggled to one another. Again, too easy.

"Would you stop that?" Bakura commented when he noticed what his friend was doing "Leave the flirting till later, I wanna win these bi-"

"-Whatever." He knew how competitive Bakura was when it came down to small competitions, he rather not have a repeat of last time when he ruined the whole game for not only Bakura but his entire team due to his own indolence.

As the whole class moved into position, the door slammed open and in entered Yugi wearing the girls physical education kit. Red shorts and a white top. Yami kept his composure as she sauntered towards the group of girls, her lips elevating into a smile that had his stomach flipping. She didn't acknowledge the boys until she was in position, the once innocent smile replaced by a challenging smirk.

Yami had to admit that switch was hot.

"Now that we are ready, let the games begin!" He placed the whistle to his lips, as soon as he gave a small puff, the sound of footsteps running echoed off the wall and was soon replaced with balls hitting flesh and laughter.

Yami dodged the ball that flew towards him, his own hands pulling back and shooting forward on a target that seemed to be daydreaming. He smirked in victory, his body never ceasing in collecting the opposing balls and dodging the ones that were thrown at him.

"Bakura, out."

Bakura doubled over, his hands cupping over his precious crown jewels that were attacked mercifully moments ago. "Y-yes sir." He gasped out, his boyfriend who lost the game at the beginning guided him to a nearby bench to offer him comfort and calm him down. He didn't want Bakura to do something stupid, the kid who hit him in his private area had ran out the door in fear, Ryou felt guilty.

After what seemed like forever there were only two other individuals remaining on the opposing teams. Yugi and Yami were battling it out, their eyes never shying away from their competitor. Yami threw the balls with all his might, his rival appeared to be a pro at dodging just like himself. Just as he went to release the ball on his target, a loud shout off in the distance had Yugi turning out of instinct, completely unaware of the ball that was heading in her direction until it was too late. The sound of flesh tumbling to the ground had everyone standing up, Yami running to the other side of the room where Yugi was cupping her nose.

Yami winched, he did it again. He stood awkwardly with his hand at the back of his head "Uhh, looks like we are back at square one, are you alright?" He asked nervously, his feet restless and tapping away at the ground.

After a tedious pause, she finally let off a sigh "Again, accidents happen." She rose from the ground, her hands never leaving her nose "You really need to stop stealing my attention like this.."

"Yami."

"Yami, right." She tried assuring him with a smile but found she didn't have the energy.. "I guess it would be smart to take that invitation up, is it too late?"

Yami bit his lip in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed together as he thought her words over. He merely gave a hum in acknowledgement and smiled "Of course." He placed an arm around her back and led her the way towards the nurses office. They were so close he could smell her perfume, it had his head spinning with satisfaction. _Just one step at a time Yami.._

They soon arrived at the nurses office to Yami's disappointment, he opted to stay, but Yugi immediately dismissed his offer and bid him farewell. Yami gave a defeated sigh and exited the room, no way in hell did he feel like kicking ass in sports now. He chose to exit the building and sit with Ruby for a while. She always knew how to calm him down.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Students piled out the building as soon as the bell rang out and indicated the end of school. Yami busied himself with checking the cheerleading squad doing a routine on the grass while he waited patiently for his friends to hurry up and make their exit. He placed on his sunglasses, his body leaning against the wall casually.

"Nice day, huh?"

Yami's heart leaped at the unexpected voice, but he didn't let it show on the outside. He peered out the corner of his eyes and felt his hands go dry. Yugi was right beside him gazing up at the cloudless sky. She was too close for comfort.

"Yami?"

"Huh, what?" He cursed his foolishness in his head, he couldn't believe he was zoning out.

She shook her head in amusement "Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow!" She went to leave, but Yami wouldn't have that. It was a perfect opportunity to make his progress.

"No, wait." He called out smoothly, he didn't want to appear desperate. "How about we do something tonight?"

Just as Yugi went to answer, four teenage girls made their departure out of the building and giggled in their direction "So, you still up for tonight Yami?" One called out, the others whispering amongst themselves.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the question Yami was sent, her eyes flickering between the girls and Yami repeatedly until her mouth opened in an 'o' shape. She immediately dismissed herself. "Looks like you are busy tonight, maybe another time." She walked away before Yami had a chance to reply, it didn't take a genius to understand the hidden meaning of the words that were spoken.

He watched Yugi leave with a scowl. What was that about? She could have joined if she wanted to. Giving a glare to the retreating females, he sighed in relief when his friends came in his line of sight. They took long enough.

"Turn that frown upside down ya' hear?"

"Loud and clear." He muttered distractedly, his eyes landing on the retreating figure up ahead. He took note of the direction she left in, maybe he could follow her home one day and offer her a lift if it wasn't too much hassle. Normally he wouldn't go so far to impress his conquests, but Yugi was different, he couldn't put a finger on it.

"So, anything?"

"I'm afraid I didn't score, some of the usuals ruined my night." He sighed and pressed a hand over his eyes, he had a headache forming. "If they didn't interrupt I'm positive she would have travelled home with me just like they all do."

Bakura slung an around his friend, his eyes gleaming with a hint of what seemed to be demonic amusement "Oh come now, there's always tomorrow, or we could follow after her, what could go wrong, eh?"

"Are you that vacuous?" He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes at the annoyed look he received. He didn't want to argue so he decided to elaborate "If you haven't already noticed smartass, she's already gone."

"Fuck you Yami I was only suggesting."

Marik rolled his eyes at the two bickering teens. He smirked in triumph when a sudden thought occurred "Remember when she was talking on the phone earlier? I happened to overhear a small section of their conversation. Apparently she's meeting somebody at the cinema around half five. I have no idea who I'm afraid." He rubbed the back of his head, he decided to leave the part out where she said 'I love you' to whoever was on the other end of the receiver, it was probably just a girl friend or a family member.

"Damnit." He cursed under his breath, he had plans! "I had arranged some sort of 'meeting' at five, I don't think I can come." He was seriously disappointed, too bad he already made plans around that time.

Bakura snorted "Oh please, stop thinking about that rocket in your pants for once. This is Yugi we are talking about!"

"I hate to admit it but the kitten is right.. Remember the dare we proposed?"

Heaving a long sigh, he pulled his mobile phone from within his back pocket and began sending out a simple text to the four girls individually. He finished quickly, his phone working it's way back inside his pocket for the time being. "Meet up at Domino mall at five, I'm going to head home and see if Mana arrived home safe. Don't be late, you'll regret it."

Bakura and Marik watched their friend leave with smirks on their faces, he actually cancelled his plans, plans where he would be getting laid just for one girl?

"Hey Bakura.." Marik drawled, his head tilting to the side as he watched the retreating form of his friend "Did Yami really break it off or was I just hearing things?"

Said male followed Marik's line of sight, a grin making itself known on his lips "I believe your ears are not deceiving you my friend, he did exactly that."

"Damn."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm afraid you can't park here, this is for VIP only."

"Excuse me?" Yami snarled, his hands balled into fists "I'll have you know that my parents are the proud owners of Sennen corporation that are soon to be bounded with Kaiba Corp. If you have something to say then I suggest you file a complaint to SC, but don't expect to be keeping your job with all this nonsense. VIP my ass, who is this VIP guest that is so important they need to block off the whole damn parking lot!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it's orders from my boss, maybe you could-"

"Leave?" Yami snorted, his arms crossing over his chest. He was about to protest further, but soon bowed is head in defeat and yanked his car door open without much thought. He offered the shaken male a glare before revving his engine and taking off out the parking lot in search for another. He found one opposite the lot he just left, maybe he overreacted..

He parked his car in no time and approached the mall where he arranged to meet Marik and Bakura. As the mall grew closer, he could make out the faint silhouettes of his friends in the distance. He gave them a brief wave and smiled. They seemed excited for some peculiar reason, it had Yami on edge.

"About time you got here, it's already ten past!"

"I had some problems." He fiddled with his car keys, his eyes directed towards the mall "Has she..?" He trailed off, from Bakura's look he knew they understood his unfinished question.

"Yup, not long before you arrived actually." He glimpsed at his friend from the corner of his eye "She wasn't alone, I'm sure you established that from our conversation earlier."

He hummed in agreement, his attention now on the albino "So a girl, right? Are they hot?"

Marik grinned "Oh yeah, they are smokin' hot."

"But it's a guy." Bakura cut in, his lips twitching "They were close too, like holding hands close."

Yami felt a unique sensation in the pit of his stomach by the image of Yugi being so familiar with another. It had his mood plummeting, his desire to possess Yugi all for himself increasing. Again he tagged it as undeniable lust, what else would it signify? "Like I'd care? It's not like I want a relationship out of her anyway."

"Then there's no competition." Marik shrugged nonchalantly, his wrist raised towards his face to take note of the time. "We better head inside, the movie they are watching is about to start, we still have the tickets to buy yet."

The other two nodded in understanding and followed the sandy blond towards the cinema, luckily they had five minutes to buy their tickets before the movie began.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Yami gripped the popcorn firmly, his hand squeezing into a tight fist until the unfortunate treat crumbled into thousands of flakes. The hand that inflicted pain on said popcorn was raised towards the teenagers lips to devour the tortured pieces in one go, he felt no satisfaction whatsoever. His piercing gaze was unwavering and aimed at the male in front of him whose arm was around a familiar females shoulder. Yami bit his lip, he didn't blink nor did he acknowledge the movie that was playing out on the screen ahead. He couldn't take his eyes away from the scene in front of him, he felt rage build up in his stomach. He imagined the popcorn was the males head that he was taking the life out of instead, oh the joy that brought him, he nearly laughed at his own twisted thoughts.

"Hey! That popcorn isn't cheap here you know!" Bakura hissed, his eyes scanning the precious popcorn with guilt "I should have stopped you, now look what's happened!"

Yami rolled his eyes and released the popcorn, his hands cleaning off on his jeans. He didn't care about the stupid popcorn, all he cared about was the guy who was holding the girl that belonged to him. "Give it a rest will you, I'm trying to watch the movie." He lied, he had no clue what they were even watching. Nope, he was too busy glaring daggers at his newly established rival for an hour.

What if he's using Yugi for the same reason he was?

That thought had his heart dropping, but why?

"HOLY SHIT, NOT THE DOG, DON'T HURT THE POOR DOG YOU BAS-"

They all looked at each other horrified. Just as everyone turned around in their direction, they ducked. No way in hell could they get caught. They had come so far!

After what seemed like forever, Yami peeked his head over the seat and sighed in relief. He gestured for his friends to follow, his glare aimed at Bakura "You asshole, you nearly had us caught!"

Bakura brushed imaginary dust off his jacket "Whatever shrimp, if this dog dies I'm going online to leave some good old criticism, and it won't be constructive either!"

Yami didn't question Bakura, he just watched dumbfounded. "Oh..okay..?"

Bakura grunted in response, his eyes trained back towards the screen to watch the climax. Yami mentally hoped the dog survived otherwise they were in trouble if Bakura had another one of his outbursts. He inclined in his chair and decided to watch the movie for however long was left, he couldn't stand watching Yugi with another guy.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"That was pointless." Yami sighed, his hands wrapping around himself as the night wind brushed past them "I could have done something more productive, I had four girls waiting on me for the love of Ra!"

"Give it a rest Yami, you agreed to come here." Bakura brushed off the glare he was sent, he was in too much of a good mood for his stubborn friend to ruin it "I'm just happy the dog didn't die."

Marik flicked his hair out of his eyes "That was a good scene, I nearly cried."

Bakura snorted "I wouldn't go that far you wimp." Truth be told, he actually shed a few tears at the scene, not like his friends would know of such. He's a master at hiding his emotions, plus the need to use the toilet came in handy at the current time. He couldn't count how many tissues he had wasted.

Just before Marik could counter attack, he flung his body on his friends so they all tumbled to the ground. He quickly held a slender finger over his mouth to silence their protests, his other finger jabbing in the direction that they soon followed with their eyes.

Yugi and the nameless male exited the cinema hand in hand, their mouths moving as if they were in a deep conversation. Yami held back a growl, he had the urge to tackle the guy to the ground and carry Yugi home in his arms. Again, he resisted his urges, that would be completely foolish.

"I think they are leaving." Marik decided to cut the silence by stating the obvious "And going separate ways." He added, his head turning to follow their direction.

Yami smirked at his friends. They were indeed. Without much thought, he rose from the ground and took off after Yugi without a single goodbye. Maybe they could get a little alone time together. It's an opportunity he'd be damned to miss.

"Well bye Yami." Marik muttered, his hand rubbing the back of his neck "I thought you said he was giving us a lift home?"

"He was.."

They watched their friend disappear in the night, frowning when the sky rumbled and cold droplets fell on their skin. They shared glances as if reading each others mind, their lips curving into identical smirks.

"I hope Yami knows he left Ruby alone.."

Marik nodded as he caught on "It would be such a shame if something were to happen to her.."

"A shame indeed.."

They took off without another word between them, they had a car to hijack and a fucking awesome one at that. First they need to find it..

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So how long have you been following me?"

Yami stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide with shock and panic. He quickly concealed his emotions behind a mask, his posture straight and casual. "I don't know what you are talking about." He answered smoothly, his arms crossing over his chest as Yugi approached with a raised eyebrow. He nearly blushed as her eyes sought out his own, crimson locking with searching amethyst gems.

"No?" She sat on a nearby bench and gave a small gesture with her hand for Yami to follow. He did almost instantly, but at his own pace. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

Again Yami held his shock behind a mask, how the hell did she know? "Excuse me?" He decided to drag it out, no way did she notice their presence.

Her face contorted into annoyance, her eyes raised towards the atmosphere to admire the moon and stars that highlighted the sky like a beautiful background. The sight was a beauty to behold, so serene and breathtaking. Yami couldn't take his eyes off her, the luminescence was reflecting in her eyes, the water droplets caressing and kissing her skin like he craves to do. He shuddered, he had to tear his eyes away before he did something he would later regret.

With a huge delay in her response, she finally replied, her eyes now back on crimson "What are you, a stalker?"

Yami didn't know how to respond, a stalker? That was a first. He bowed his head as he thought of a way to reply, he came out with nothing.

"Well? Your silence only confirms my assumption. What the hell Yami? It's my first day at Domino High yet I'm already getting a bad vibe. What's your problem, what do you want from me?"

Silence.

"Why did you follow me and my friend to the cinemas?"

"A friend?" Yami raised an eyebrow "Wasn't that your boyfriend?"

"Don't swerve away from my question."

"Back at you."

Yugi bit her lip, why did speaking to him frustrate her? Heaving a sigh, she focused her attention on the guy next to her "We are childhood friends is all, we've always been that close, but there's no attraction between us that's been established. We care immensely about each other, but we have our boundaries. I don't blame you for mistaking us as a couple, it's completely plausible by our actions. Now answer my question."

Yami felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, but the realization that he had be caught stalking her had his insides doing summersaults. He turned his head in embarrassment, how can one person affect him as much as Yugi does? "My friends suggested it, I foolishly tagged along."

Yugi's eyes softened "There's no need to be embarrassed."

Yami snapped his head up "I wasn't embarr-"

"Yes, you were." She offered him a sweet smile, a smile that had Yami's insides turning to a puddle of goo "I adore your attempt at building up a mask, it's cute, but it doesn't work with me."

Yami stared on in awe. There was no mistaking it, Yugi was different from all the girls he's encountered in his teenage years. He didn't know why but he felt like he could tell her anything and she would listen, someone who would offer a shoulder if he ever were to need it.

"Umm, Yugi?"

She immediately recognised that toned and straightened her back, eyes serious "What is it?"

"Have you ever agreed to something without knowing the consequences?" He didn't understand why he was asking her that, the words came out before he could stop them.

"Haven't we all?" She blinked back the rain that was clouding up her vision, her arms subconsciously wrapping around her figure in an attempt to keep warm. Through their talk, they failed to notice their surroundings, but they didn't seem to mind. It was only a downpour.

"Well, of course, but.." He cut himself off "It doesn't matter, forget we had this conversation."

"What conversation?"

Yami gave a genuine smile "Thank you."

"No problem." She stood up and reached out a hand for Yami to take. He accepted with a smile and a brief nod of his head.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head, her arms back to being glued around her side after the assistance. "It's fine, go home and get some sleep, you need it. See you at school Yami. Oh, and sweet dreams." She offered him a wave and took off down the road to seek shelter. The rain was starting to pick up and she rather not fall ill on a school night.

Yami's mood immediately dropped as Yugi vanished from his line of sight. He kicked at the grass below his feet as a diversion. He was left abandoned with a bunch of incipient feelings that had his stomach plummeting.

Why did he feel the way he did when she was no longer by his side?

Why does he suddenly hate himself as a person?

Why is he starting to question his life choices?

The defeated male trekked down the seemingly endless path to ponder his thoughts, he felt sick to his stomach, his body numb with regret and desolation. He had no destination, he let his feet drag him around none stop until he was satisfied with his thoughts and had a clear idea of what he was feeling.

Blank eyes hardly processed their surroundings. Yes, it was going to be a long night.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Yami entered his home later that night, his head was spinning with unanswered questions and it was giving him a headache. He cursed under his breath for the fifth time that night, he was genuinely pissed off. Not only did his thoughts drift continually to Yugi, but his baby was stolen when he went back to the parking lot. He had a precise idea who the culprits were.

He peeled off his damp clothes until he was down to his silk boxers, not paying any mind to his sister or parents who could walk in at any given moment. He stretched his back and breathed a sigh in contentment, his fingers running through disorientated locks to look a tad bit more decent than he was previously. He ascended the stairs and approached his room. He was in need of a steaming shower to work the kinks in his stiff muscles, and then he can ponder his life some more.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Yami slammed the car door shut behind him, his head smacking against the wheel in fatigue and misery. He was shattered from the lack of sleep his body endured, and the realization that he would be drifting to school in a car that wasn't Ruby had him groaning in despair. He sat in an upright position and focused on the road ahead whilst turning his keys to listen to the engine purr. His shoulders slacked, it wasn't the same as his baby. "Looks like you'll have to do for today Lightning, but don't get used to it buddy."

"Talking to your cars again?" Mana entered through the passenger door, her school bag soon joining her which she placed by her feet. "What's up big bro, you haven't cracked a smile all morning."

That was true. He hadn't, there was no reason to. He glanced at his sister out the corner of his eyes, her eyes shone with concern, the look itself had him feeling guilty. He offered a smile that was reserved for his sister and his sister only. "Sorry Mana, my mind has been elsewhere since last night, it's nothing to worry about." He tried to reassure her, worrying her wasn't his intention at all.

"As long as you are happy, I'm happy." She smiled with curiosity "So what's so important that's had your attention since last night? Don't tell me it's nothing, I don't buy it."

Yami decided to answer when he reached a red light, he rather not endanger both of their lives for his lack of attention on the roads. He stepped on the break and leaned back "About the new girl in school."

"You mean Yugi?"

"Yeah.." Yami frowned "Do you know her?"

Mana shook her head, her hands reaching for her phone "Nope, but Tea does."

"Tea? How on earth do they know each other?" He floored the gas pedal as soon as the green light appeared in his vision. He kept his ears open for a response.

"They used to be best friends, but a misunderstanding had them both drifting apart. They still speak though so I'm sure that's a good sign." She leaned her head against the window and admired the scenery as it whizzed by. "So why are your thoughts focused on her? Are you..-?" She cut herself off, it wasn't her business to intervene.

"No, I'm not." Intense crimson orbs stared distantly out the front window "That doesn't mean I wasn't going to.." He trailed off, he knew his sister understood.

"Why do you act the way you do bro?" She bowed her head at her own question, her hands fingering the fabric of her bag that worked its way on her legs. "The Yami I know wouldn't hurt a soul, he wouldn't use anybody for his own selfish needs.. So why Yami? I've kept this in for far too long, what you do needs to end. I hate what you do in your day to day life, you don't see what I see on a daily basis! Not only are you shattering girls hearts into tiny fragments, you are helping yourself plunge deeper into a shadowy abyss full of poison that consumes you and eats at all the good that used to reside within. Please.. Just stop before I lose you permanently." She knew she dug deep and there's a fair chance Yami would shrug her comment off like it meant nothing which in all honesty, it probably didn't.

"I'm aware." His eyes never left the road, they were only a mile from school "That's why I'm going to change."

Mana's mouth hung open in shock, her eyes wide "Really? You mean my speech helped?"

"It did indeed." Yami smiled, his head turning to secrete his tears "But there's somebody else who helped too."

Mana frowned "Someone else beat me to the speech?"

"No, not at all!" Yami's mouthed opened in an authentic laugh, his unoccupied hand grooming his hair absentmindedly "We had a little talk is all, and I saw things in a different light."

Mana hummed in delight, her mouth twitching into a grin "Oooo, how cool!" Her eyes sparkled as the car came to a halt in the school parking area "Do you like this person? Wait!" She slapped a hand to her mouth "Is it Yugi? Oh, it so is!"

Yami rolled his eyes, his sister was too enthusiastic for her own good, but he guessed he couldn't blame her. She was just excited with the revelation that he will start to change his ways. It will take time, but he'd gradually get there in the end. He locked the car behind them and ruffled the brunette playfully "Oh shush you, I'm not telling you anything else."

She pouted but said no more on the subject. "And here comes the troubles." She giggled, her eyes zoning in on the two trouble makers heading their way. She offered her brother a wave before disappearing to seek out her own friends, she promised to meet them by the lockers before class commenced so they could have a small chat.

"Yami."

"Bakura."

"Yami."

"Marik."

He sent both boys a glare, his arms crossing over his chest stubbornly "Where's Ruby at?"

Bakura cocked his nose up towards the air "I have no idea what you are talking about." He lied, of course he knew.

"I think he means his Lamborghini that we stole." Marik held a finger to his chin in fake thought "It's in your back garden."

"What the hell Marik!" Bakura snarled, his fists raised "You dumb piece of shit, why did you tell him!"

"Chill man, he already knew we were the ones who stole it anyway." He turned back towards the silent male and smirked "So, how did things go with you and Yugi? Did you hit a home run?"

Bakura dropped the subject momentarily to hear Yami's answer, his own lips breaking out into a smirk "Yes, do tell us everything!"

Yami groaned. He had nothing to tell them that would be of interest, he was just relieved that Ruby was safe. "No, I didn't make a move." He reluctantly answered, his eyes lingering on a tree to avoid eye contact.

"Why?" Bakura and Marik shared similar glances, their eyebrows furrowing "The dare was to make Yugi your new victim, what's taking you so long to achieve that?"

After a sustained pause in their conversation, Yami determinedly provided them with an answer they didn't expect.

"The dare is off, I'll endure the consequences for failing. I'm not doing this anymore."

-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 3

No comment, it's late and I'm shattered =[

Chapter 3-

Bakura and Marik shared similar glances. Yami nearly held back a snort, he was beginning to believe they could communicate telepathically with how many times they stared into each others eyes. He stood impatiently, waiting for a response was an absolute joke. How long has he been waiting? Five minutes? Ten..?

And after a sustained unnecessary pause, Bakura was determined to be the individual who pierced through the thick silence. He threw his head back in a booming howl that had Yami frowning. "No seriously Yami, that was a good one."

Marik followed along "I agree. Nice joke though."

"No guys, I was serious, I'm still serious." His frown deepened, did they think that ill of him? "I'm not going through with the dare, that's final."

To Yami's annoyance, they glanced at one another in shock. He rolled his eyes, was that so hard to believe?

"Then." Marik pressed a finger to his pursed lips, they had to come up with a consequence for Yami pulling out of his dare. "You need to do what Bakura and I say, you know the rules man."

"I'm fully aware asshole." He held his forefinger and thumb to his brow in exasperation "At least go easy on me?"

"We'll see."

Before their conversation could continue, a loud rumble had their heads turning, their eyes seeking out the source of the powerful but harmonious vibration in the distance. In a blink of an eye and a blur later, they drank in the sight of a sleek black Yamaha R1 with violet trimmings pulling up beside them. Yami nearly drooled, it was absolutely beautiful.. _just like the owner_ , he silently added in his thoughts as the owner was revealed.

Yugi gently placed her helmet on the handle momentarily, her hands working on making her hair appear decent. She turned and smiled in their direction, laughing at their shocked expressions "Close your mouth guys, you'll catch flies."

"Holy shit." Marik voiced, astounded. He orbited the bike and whistled, his finger tentatively running along the smooth material. He shook his head in incredulity "No way are _you_ a biker kind of girl."

She shrugged her shoulders "I prefer to travel to school depending on my mood, plus she's been cooped up in my garage for weeks without much of a performance."

"That's neat, can I ride her?" Bakura inquired, his eyes staring pleadingly at the smaller who could make all his dreams come true.

"By all means, go ahead." She threw him the helmet with a stern expression "Be gentle."

"Of course!" Bakura snagged the helmet and placed it on, his legs heaving over the seat until he was comfortable. He turned the keys in the ignition, his eyes lighting up with childlike enthusiasm when a rumble of the engine resounded in the air. He took in his surroundings in advance before speeding off in the distance to give the recently discovered beauty a test run, the wind whipping by him and rumpling his clothes as he became one with the wind, or so it seemed like it.

"Man, I'm so jealous right now." Marik pouted, why did Bakura always have the fun?

"I guess you can as long as-"

"-Save it." Yami cut her off abruptly, he made it an obligation before she said something she'd later regret "I wouldn't trust him even if my life depended on it, he'd crash it just for some satisfaction on his part."

Yugi frowned. "Fair enough." She walked back towards her bike when Bakura halted in front of them, her hands working on opening her seat to store her helmet and retrieve her school bag. "I guess I'll see you guys later." She placed her keys in the pocket of her bag and turned her attention back towards the bickering duo and the albino who stood awkwardly off to the side. She assumed the argument was based around her bike, it was believable with Marik's defeated posture.

"Wait Yugi!" Yami called her back over, his attention away from the sulking blond "I'll walk you to class, we are in the same lesson first period anyhow."

"If you insist." She offered him a sweet smile, walking back towards the boys that were whispering amongst themselves. After a few arguments between the three, Yami later said his goodbyes and took off towards class with Yugi following straight behind. They walked in silence, but Yami wasn't having that. He decided to get to know her better.

"So.." He trailed off, his eyes on the school building ahead "Do you have any siblings?"

Yugi pulled her bag up her arms and leaned on the door with her shoulders, they were shortly emerged in the throng of students bustling by them "Just the one, his name is Heba and he goes to college."

He nodded his head to show he was listening "I see.. Is there a particular reason why you came to Domino?"

"I suppose we were seeking out some sort of change in life, we were bored with seeing the same city and decided to relocate to Domino. I doubt we'd be leaving any time soon, I'm already hooked to this place despite a few occurrences that have transpired since our arrival." She offered him a look that stated 'you know what I'm talking about.' Yami blushed and averted his gaze. He certainly did.

"Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Not only did I hurt you twice, but I also came off as a stalker, not a solid impression, huh?"

Yugi waved his apology off, her lips twitching into a smile "As I said before, it's fine.

And at that, the duo entered the classroom and begrudgingly parted ways to take a seat at their own desk. Yami often found himself sending glances in her direction throughout the whole period, he discovered he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, watching her so engaged in her education had him smiling, she was cute when in a thinking pattern. Not like she'd ever be aware.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Underneath the Sakura tree inside the school yard, Yugi used the trunk as leverage, her head leaning back as she engaged herself with texting her friend and checking a couple of newly arrived emails. A content sigh escaped her lips, her eyes closing to savor the silence of the afternoon. She didn't mind being alone, she welcomed it with open arms. It was the only time she could relax and unwind, no gossiping or enemies she had to deal with. Or so she thought.

"Yugi."

Yugi's eyes opened at the familiar voice, her head turning to lock eyes with familiar azure. She frowned, her eyebrow raising simultaneously. "Tea.. Can I help you?" She sat up straight, her body instantly on alert.

"I just want to talk to you, is that fine with you?" She asked hesitantly, her fingers twirling a strand of hair.

"Sure." She scooted over to allow room for Tea, said person gradually accepted the spot presented with a grateful smile, her arms resting on her thigh.

"I've noticed you've been conversing a lot with Yami.." She uttered, eyes taking in the scenery around them. She decided to be blunt and get to the point. There was no reason to drag the subject out.

"Ah, Yami? Yes, he's a pleasant guy." She tapped at her phone while waiting for a response. Why would such a thing matter anyway? Why would Tea out of the blue bring up a topic involving Yami?

"He's bad news Yugi, he may appear charming on the inside, but he's actually a monster who obtains hearts and destroys them. Don't trust him, he's only using you in hopes he will receive something out of you."

"That's harsh." She held her head in her palms "Why do you speak so lowly of him?"

"Because I overheard him and the two psychos talking, whatever you and Yami have isn't real, he's apparently been dared to make you his new conquest. And from what I can gather, he's doing exactly that. You see Yugi, Yami has a reputation here at Domino High, he's the heartthrob of the school, he doesn't stop chasing his conquest until he gets what he wants, this is your second day here and he's already chasing you, for a dare no less."

Yugi leaned back against the tree, her mind processing the words that were spoken to her. "What do you expect me to say Tea?"

Tea frowned "Maybe you could give him a piece of your mind for starters, it's about time someone put him in place so he can start getting his act together."

Amethyst gems stared blankly ahead, the owner of said eyes bringing her legs to her chest for self-comfort "No thanks, I appreciate you informing me about what you heard, I'm sure your intentions were good, but in future can you keep it to yourself?" She watched Tea stare down at her, but didn't pay her any mind. "Don't try and spur a reaction out of me, you won't be getting one."

Tea rolled her eyes "You never change, I swear you are not human."

"Because my reaction to being used didn't reach your expectations?" She snorted in amusement "It's a shame you don't recognize the good in people like I do. There's so much more to him than a basic player out to steal hearts."

"Then enlighten me."

"Behind that strong playboy exterior he's built over the years is a confused boy that's in the midst of finding himself. He tries to conceal his emotions behind a mask but fails terribly. You speak to me like he's an emotionless demon with sick intentions yet I can read his emotions like a book, they are full of innocence and misunderstanding. He's his own victim, give him a break."

Tea opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, her feet tapping against the ground "It doesn't make it right, he was going to take your virginity, something that you value the most!"

"And you actually believe I'd give it to him willingly? Wow, all these years and you hardly know me at all."

Tea bowed her head in defeat "I know, I guess you are right. I'm sorry Yugi, I should have known not to worry about you, you can take care of yourself." She sighed, her fingers combing through her hair "I hope I haven't crushed our friendship, I just didn't-"

"It's ok." Yugi rolled her eyes and pushed up from the ground, her arms wrapping around her friend in an embrace "Have some faith in me will you?"

"Of course, I just came here on instinct to tell you, maybe one day I could see people in the same light as you do. I'd like to believe there's something more to Yami, it would be a shame otherwise." She accepted the hug wholeheartedly. Yugi never changed, she was always doing things for the good of others.

"I'm positive there's more to him."

"Then I believe you." She replied honestly, her lips quirking into an earnest smile when they pulled apart "Well I need to go find Mana, this was a delightful talk Yugi!" She wrapped her friend in one more hug before running out of sight with a wave of her hand. She didn't know where she was going, she had a small idea.

As soon as Tea was out her line of vision, Yugi fell to the ground where she continued to stare blankly at the students chatting around her. She found that she wasn't in the right spirit to text like she had been before she was rudely interrupted. Sighing, she decided to approach the school car park, a small drive would surely relax her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well that was odd, did Tea just smile at _you_?"

Yami followed the brunette with his eyes, his brows furrowing together "I believe she did." It was odd to say the least. Normally Tea would offer him a glare or a few curse words and be on her way without a second glance. He didn't care, he was used to it. She appeared to be the type to hold a grudge for a long time, not like Yami's ever done anything to her that should result into complete ignorance.

"Maybe she wants ta get in ur pants?" Joey questioned, his dispute with a certain CEO soon halted for the time being "I wouldn't be surprised at all."

Seto narrowed his eyes in disgust, his hand blindly searching for his laptop "Don't be so foolish, perhaps she is over her grudge that she's had with him for years, it's plausible."

"Oh nobody asked you moneybags." Joey snarled, his hands balling into tight fists. He always pokes his nose where it doesn't belong, Joey's sure it's a habit of his.

"I decided to intervene before you bark off nonsense. Leave the bullshit in the kennels, mutt."

"Ayy you obnoxious jerk! Who do'ya think you are callin' a mutt!"

"I'm addressing you, am I not?" Seto smoothly opened his laptop, his hands furiously working the keys and blocking the world out. He didn't have time for fools like the dog, he had a business to run.

"Oh I ought'ta-!"

"Will you two shut up? Your constant bickering is giving me a headache." Yami closed his eyes in discomfort, there was no denying it, he had a headache forming. He was used to their disputes, they were too common not to be used to them. However, after a while it gets nerve-wracking, he could bang their heads together and make them see sense. Why don't they just announce their undying love for each other and be done with it? They could hop on their unicorn and ride off towards the sunset. Anything to make them shut the hell up.

"As long as he leaves me da hell alone."

"Done deal, I have no time for your foolishness."

Joey ignored that comment, he'll bring it up later when he goes to Seto's mansion. He's gonna make Seto pay for his words and he'll enjoy every minute of it. He wouldn't know what's hit him until it comes at full force. The jerk deserves it.

Yami, satisfied that the two would stop their bickering for the time being, scanned the area for a certain someone that he hasn't came across since their first class together. With little success, a frown bloom at his lips, the sudden change grabbing the attention of those around him.

Bakura propped his arm up on his knee, his eyebrow raised "Yami's searching for her again."

Everyone exclude Seto nodded their heads in agreement, he couldn't be more obvious.

Yami sighed in agitation, how can one person disappear off the face of the earth in a matter of seconds? It was impossible, yet she succeeded in doing the unthinkable. He pulled down his sunglasses to block the blinding light from penetrating his eyes, he didn't want to end up with a migraine, it's something he doesn't want a repeat of. "I swear I saw her come out here on her own, maybe she decided to call the day to an end?"

"It's a possibility, don't you have her phone number?" Seto asked, his eyes flickering between the laptop screen and his cousin.

"No." He sighed, his body moving to lie flat on the grass. "We never exchanged numbers, I guess the thought didn't cross our minds."

"Then allow me to give you it." His fingers danced on the keyboard momentarily, his eyes never wavering from the screen. After a few minutes of constant typing, he clicked his tongue and gestured for Yami to come over. He did almost instantly. "Here, give her a call."

Yami peered over his cousin's shoulder and typed the digits in his phone, being sure to save it as a new contact so he didn't get confused in the long run. He hesitated, his thumb lingering over the caller.

"Do it already, geez man."

Yami rolled his eyes, his friends were so impatient "Fine."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Two sets of eyes gazed distantly ahead at the waves that crashed on the shore just to retreat mere seconds later. The atmosphere, calm and soothing, had them enjoying the afternoon while the sun continued to linger proudly above. They distanced themselves from the world, their ears blocking out the few around them to savor the sweet moment.

Yugi leaned back on her arms for support, her eyes never leaving the children splashing around in the water. A smile bloomed, the scene had her reminiscing back to when she was at a young age and her brother and herself would come to the beach daily as a way to ease their boredom when summer finally came along. She missed the old times, but she's grateful that she has the opportunity to do those things even if it's not as frequently as in her past.

"So-"

He was cut off by a persistent ringing blurting from within Yugi's pocket. She offered him an apology while fishing out her phone. She found it difficult sitting down. "Hello?"

 _"Where are you?"_

Yugi frowned. An unknown number calling her and asking where she was? "Excuse me.. Can I ask who's calling?"

 _"Ah sorry! It's Yami. I just happened to notice that you weren't in school so-"_

"You thought it would be a convenient time to call me and see if I was ok? Thanks for the concern Yami, I appreciate it." She answered with sincerity. She was flattered that Yami would worry about her when they've only just met.

 _"So where are you.. Are you hurt?"_ He was persistent, his voice laced with nothing but worry.

"I'm fine, I'm at the beach with my brother. Stressful day I suppose." She glanced towards her brother who gave her a questioning look. She shook it off, she had no idea how to respond.

 _"Stressful? Do you wanna maybe meet up and talk about it?"_ He was hesitating, almost as if he was embarrassed or nervous.

She immediately thought back to the conversation with Tea and inwardly shook. Not that she despises him for his intentions or dislikes him for that matter, after the revelation that Yami was in fact using her for a dare, she couldn't bring herself to meet up with him in case the rumor was true. The thought that she was getting used bothered her, it hurt her deeply. It's happened numerous of other times that she's lost count. People tend to take her kind personality and bash it as a joke without taking her own feelings into account.

But even after all the hurt she's been through, she never changes. She never will.

It's not like she hasn't had her fair share of fights. She has indeed, more than she could count, but those fights were necessary. She isn't one to hold back when things swerve out of line. Nevertheless, It's worse when her friends are in trouble. When they are falling, she would take the brunt of the fall. That's just the person she is, Which is exactly why she would continue to talk with Yami with knowing his intentions. She will act like she knew of nothing about the dare and do what she does best. Ignore it.

She's not like the typical high school girls, she isn't one to hold a grudge over something so silly and cause an irrelevant scene about it.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have a crammed schedule." She lied. As soon as she arrives home she'll go straight to her room and study, maybe browse the internet just for the fun of it. She could ask Tea to meet up with her, but she's too dull, always someone with a bunch of negativity that can put anyone down. She lacks the positive energy and the approachable vibe. She isn't in the mood to deal with any more of her gossip, it's absolutely ridiculous.

 _"It's fine. Maybe another time."_ His voice was laced with disappoint, she immediately felt guilty. _"I've got to go, lessons are starting up. See you at school tomorrow."_

"Wait Yami-"

 **BEEP.**

She dropped the phone to the floor, her hands raised towards her face in discontent. He seemed displeased with her answer, a certain tone to his voice that had her on edge. After a while she felt a hand on her shoulder, the eyes staring back at her full of concern and question.

"Who was that?"

She leaned back, her eyes closing to block out the world "A guy from school, he was worried about me so decided to call. It's nothing really."

"Nothing." He snorted "Please don't take me as a fool little sis, your eyes expose everything." He shuffled over so they were brushing shoulders, it was a way to say 'I'm here to talk if need be.' It has been since they were little kids.

"I'm unable to escape my past, I mean, It's like everything is repeating itself in spite. My kindness can only stretch to a certain degree, when the line is finished or broken, all that will be left is bitterness. Why do I feel as though my line is reaching its terminal?"

Heba's eyes widened, he's never seen his sister so negative no matter what the situation. He stared ahead, he had to come up with a suitable answer. "Before I can answer that question, what brought you out here.. What happened at school?"

"Tea approached me at lunch.. She told me about a friend who was trying to get close to me to fulfil a dare."

"How childish."

"Hmm." She couldn't agree more, what kind of satisfaction could one possibly get from completing the dare? If a reaction is what they want, they'll be sorely disappointed.

"Are you going to confront him? If you don't then I'm going to kick his ass and hopefully knock some maturity into him. This is barbaric."

Yugi laughed, her brother when angry was a sight to behold. She shook her head, an authentic smile appearing on her lips from the frustrated look she received. "No need, I only go to Domino High to learn, not to make enemies or create drama. Thanks for the offer though."

Heba pulled his sister in an embrace, his fingers gliding through her hair "If you say you are fine then I'll drop it, just don't let people walk all over you. I don't want an emotionally drained sister, that's no fun at all."

Yugi punched him in the shoulder "Oh shut up you jerk, you'll put up with me no matter what."

Heba didn't let his emotions escape, that punch fucking hurt. "Of course." He absentmindedly nursed his shoulder back into working order "Let's go home, I don't want to be ambushed by kids who are in an endeavour to make it to the ice cream van."

"I agree, let's go home."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Said person shot up from his bed in a haste to escape his sister who was about to pounce. He rolled over just in time to avoid any collision, his breathing heavy from the morning exertion and the close call. He watched her face plant the bed seconds later and couldn't help but smile. He gave a sigh of relief, his eyes never leaving the bundle who was face first in the bedsheets from her superior, but failed motive "Damn," He murmured, fingers running through ebony locks "That was close."

"Yami." She mumbled into the pillow "I think I've just pulled a muscle in my leg." She raised up from the pillow, her lips forming a pout.

"That's what you get because of the uncalled for wake up tactic." He opened the curtains to welcome the morning sun rays, his eyes squinting to adjust. "I will get payback, just watch."

"No fair." She rolled over to face her brother, a grin thriving to appear. "So..."

"Shut up, get out."

"Aww big brother, you didn't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Yes I do, out."

"Fine." Her face contorted in a scowled as she approached the door. She turned around, her grin back at full force. "So, do you like-"

"Out."

She bowed her head "Fine."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I have had it up to here with your foolishness, act like your age otherwise I'll take matters into my own hand and have you reported to the principle. Your childish behaviour is starting to burn a hole in my forehead. You are incompetent, you all lack in the learning department and have no common sense. Why was I assigned to a bunch of impudent kids?"

"Why were you signed on at all?"

"Excuse me. Do not talk back at me otherwise you'll find yourself with an afterschool detention for the rest of this month."

Yugi placed her arms on the desk, her head perched on them to watch the teacher lazily, her eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. "Ever since I came here I couldn't help but notice your lack of teaching. Instead of handing out sheets constantly without so much as a word, why don't you actually communicate with us and teach us like you are supposed to do? Before you babble off about nonsense that is unrelating to us, look in the mirror and realize that you are the one who is incompetent. Don't get grouchy, you are a lousy excuse for a teacher."

"Out with you!" He ordered, his finger jabbing towards the door "I will not put up with this behaviour from the likes of you. Learn some respect young lady!"

Yugi sighed, her hands rubbing at her sore eyes "Yes sir." She placed her hands on the desk to push up her body. She was exhausted almost up until the point of collapsing with no means to get up. She glanced at her fellow classmates, they seemed astonished with the scene, some gob-smacked. Eh, she had no reasoning when sleep crept up on her. At the current moment, she didn't have the heart to care either.

"I'll be directing a call home, you do not speak like that to your superiors."

"Yes sir."

"I blame your parents, they were the ones who raised such a shameful child with a monstrous attitude. Be gone."

"Somebody needs to get laid." Yugi muttered as she walked out of the classroom. She hardly cared about the laughs she received or the enraged mumblings from her teacher. She was too wasted to care. She shut the door with a resounding bang, her body leaning up against the wall until she slid down on her knees. Staying up late completing assignments wasn't a clever idea, she realized too late.

"Yugi."

Yugi peered behind blonde bangs at the familiar voice, her eyes drinking in the sight of crimson and what appeared to be a body clad in leather approaching. She released a sigh, why was he out of the classroom? "What is it Yami? Shouldn't you be inside?" She changed positions so she was sitting on the floor with her legs spread out, her head bowed and her hands tangling in her hair.

"Go home." He ignored her question, his voice laced with worry and defiance "You look a mess."

"Why thank you, that was such a charming comment." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, her mind still fighting her eyes to stay open. She cursed in three different languages, her head lolling to one side until she was met with a compassing warmth that soothed her, the blurriness blocking her vision soon dulling until she was no longer conscious to the world. She welcomed the feeling, she was too comfortable to care where she was or the consequences.

Again, staying up so late isn't a GOOD idea at all.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Eyelids that were previously closed fluttered open to reveal amethyst gems that stared blankly at the ceiling above while she adjusted to the morning glare. She blinked and blinked again, her body was warm, a weight on her waist that shouldn't be there. She frowned, the more she thought on it, the more the ceiling she was staring at seemed unfamiliar. The bed, though remarkably comfy and soft, there was no denying that it wasn't hers. She didn't dare turn, it reminded her of a horror movie that she watched a few weeks back with her brother. Oh how she despises him for tricking her into watching it.. As her thoughts drifted to kidnapping and hostages that were held by chains in an unilluminated room, she felt a sudden shift at the side of her that had her holding her breath in anticipation.

She had no idea what to do. What could she do in a situation? Was she kidnapped after falling asleep at school?

She went into stealth mode, her body slowly shuffling to the corner of the bed until she could see the floor. She reached her hand out for stability and slipped off, her body landing on the floor with a quiet thud. In case the kidnapper was on alert by the sudden movement or noise, she didn't move a muscle, not until she was 100% sure she was safe.

As she took in her appearance, she nearly scoffed in disgust. She was wearing a male T-shirt that was too big for her, stopping at her upper thighs. She attempted to pull her shirt down but in her position it showed to be useless. Just what sick and twisted person would undress someone when they were asleep?

She narrowed her eyes to that of slits, her body gradually rising until her head was peaking over the sheets to see who her culprit was. Her eyebrows furrowed together, it wasn't what she expected. Not at all.

She held a hand to her forehead. Maybe she was hallucinating or she was in a terrible dream. That was the only plausible answer. She sat on the bed and opened up her arms in an invitation. The furry creature didn't hesitate, it flung itself in her arms and rubbed its mouth on her nose. "Hey little guy, do you know where I am?" Her head was really messed up. Obviously she knew the cat wouldn't give any response. It didn't stop her from blurting out the question though.

Her ears perked up from the faint knock on the door that pierced the air. She immediately stood up and took on a fighting stance in front of the door. If they wanted to play rough, that's how they'd get it. No way in hell would she let someone get away with kidnapping her.

As soon as the door flung open, she didn't hesitate in making a move. She threw her leg forward and hit a certain spot that had her target falling to his knees in agony, his hands cupping his lower region with tenderness. She let her leg drop from the previous assault, her eyes wide with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Yami..Yami? Wait..Yami?" Her mind clicked into place and realization dawned on her. She dropped to her knees and bit her lip in regret "Oh my, I didn't know it was you! I thought somebody kidnapped me!" Her hand held his arm firmly "How bad does it hurt? Can you hear me?"

"10/10" Yami gasped out, his eyes closed in excruciating pain "Ra, never do that again!"

"I'm sorry." She murmured "If I knew it was you I wouldn't have-"

"I-It's fine." He opened his eyes and offered her a wavering smile, the pain was starting to subside, he was thankful. "You really know how to throw a kick."

Yugi smiled sheepishly, she was aware. "Yeah.. I was taught how to protect myself in certain situations at a young age. I guess it was all the adrenaline rush.." She pulled the white shirt further down her body, she felt underdressed and exposed "Why am I here?" She decided to cut to the chase, there was no point in ignoring all the questions that needed to be answered which were swarming around in her mind.

"You fell asleep when you were kicked out of class and I had no idea where you lived so I took you to my place. I was going to wake you up, but my parents and sister insisted I let you have some rest. You were pale, have you been eating properly? When was the last time you got a decent hours sleep?"

Yugi frowned "I eat perfectly fine, I'm not malnourished or anything. I'm lacking in the sleeping department however, the late nights are starting to take a toll on my body."

Yami nodded his head in agreement while he rose from the floor and grabbed a pile of clothes that were resting on the set of drawers. He handed them over to Yugi who wasted no time in retrieving them "You don't wear the same size as my sister so my shirt was the only other option I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, but did you-"

Yami held his hands up "Not at all, it was my sister." He was hurt by the accusation but didn't show it. "Breakfast should be ready soon, that was the reason I woke you up. Do you feeling like joining?"

Yugi was never one to turn an offer down so agreed. First she needs to call her parents and brother to assure them she's ok. God knows how they were reacting when she never came through the doors after school. They can be protective at times, she doesn't blame them in the slightest.

She bowed her head. Didn't she say she was going to try and avoid Yami at every possibility, yet she's at HIS house? She brought her clothes to her chest and heaved a sigh. Maybe she could ask, just once. "Yami, is there something you want to tell me at all?" Her tone was serious and denied any emotions to seep through. They kept eye contact, none willing to break it.

"Anything in particular?" He stared on in perplexity, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Yugi didn't answer his question. She shook her head and offered him a smile "Oh, it's nothing worth getting into so early in the morning." She squeezed his shoulder as she walked by "I need to make a few phone calls, is that fine with you?"

"Of course." He dropped the act for the time being, he will need to bring up the subject later. Something didn't sit well with him "I'll let my parents know."

Yugi nodded and watched his form disappear behind the door. Her smile soon disappearing from her lips.

It's getting to her more that she thought it would.

-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
